The disclosure generally relates to unmanned aerial vehicles, for example, unmanned aerial vehicles with cameras.
Remote controlled devices with image capture devices, e.g., cameras mounted upon those devices, are known. For example, a remote control road vehicle can be configured to mount a camera on it to capture images as the vehicle is moved about remotely by a user. Similarly, remote controlled aerial vehicles, e.g., drones or quadcopters, have been mounted with cameras to capture aerial images through the camera as a user remotely controls the vehicle.